


Eye Candy

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia's latest shenanigan backfires on her spectacularly.





	Eye Candy

Finally, the cookies were complete.  Hours of painstaking work and trial and error had produced what Juvia considered to be her masterpiece.  One bite from the sugary treat and a casual brush of her skin against his, and Gray-sama was sure to fall deeply in love with Juvia courtesy of the heavy-duty love potion she’d poured into the batter.  It was a fool-proof plan this time, unlike her previous attempt with a love potion.  _This_ time she’d gone to a more reputable seller, and had a method by which she could assure that she would be the target of Gray-sama’s affections.

All she had to do was get these to the guild hall and offer Gray one.

She was sure to succeed this time.

Juvia caught sight of her beloved from a distance, and waved enthusiastically to catch his attention.  When he didn’t seem to notice her, she huffed and stomped in his direction.  In her hand, she held the cookies wrapped up in a cute little bag.  It would only take one to do the trick, but Juvia thought it would look weird if she only placed one in the bag.

“Gray-sama!” she greeted him.  “Juvia made you cookies!”

Seated next to Gray, Erza turned and smiled at Juvia.  “That’s very thoughtful of you, Juvia!”

She blushed under the praise, and waved a little hello to Jellal, who was sitting at the bar as well on Erza’s other side.  He was visiting, as he was wont to do after his official pardon came through.  Juvia was positive that he and Erza would announce that they were dating soon, which was great as it meant Erza was no longer a potential rival for Gray’s affections.

“Here you go, Gray-sama!” Juvia stated, extending the bag to Gray.

Uncomfortable, he took the cookies from her.  “Thanks, Juvia.”  At least she didn’t put his face all over these ones.

When she continued to stand there, staring expectantly at him, he asked, “Was there something else, Juvia?”

Before Juvia could respond, Erza smacked him lightly on the arm, sending sudden and deep fear coursing through Juvia’s entire body about her plan.  “You’re supposed to try one, Gray!”

Touching someone before they eat the cookie doesn’t count, Juvia reminded her self internally.  Aloud, she agreed with Erza, “Yes, please try one, Gray-sama!”

“Uh…” he quibbled.

Erza rolled her eyes.  “Well if you don’t want one, we’ll take some.  Is that alright with you, Juvia?”

The water mage thought about it.  If Erza and Jellal had one, and then touched each other, then no harm no foul.  The pair were already a couple, right?  So the potion wouldn’t work on them.  Juvia hesitantly nodded.  “Juvia doesn’t mind.”

Beaming at her, Erza snatched the bag away from a protesting Gray.  She unfurled it, and handed one to Jellal before eating one herself.  “Delicious!” she declared.  “Juvia, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

“I agree,” Jellal added softly, with a kind look in his eyes.  “These are very good.”

Gray eyed the pair of them warily, watching for any sign of weird side effects.  After a minute, he concluded that they were safe to eat, and took one himself.  “Yeah, these are really good, Juvia,” he told her.  “Thanks for the cookies.”

Then, before Juvia could touch his hand and complete the love potion, Gray reached for another cookie.

At the same time, Jellal reached for one as well.

Before Juvia could stop them, their hands brushed each other and they froze in place, staring straight into each other’s eyes.

“Uh… Gray?” Jellal said, cheeks slightly reddening.  “Your clothes are missing.”

Gray flushed as well, jerking his hand back as if it had been scalded.  He set about gathering his discarded clothes, muttering an embarrassed apology.

Juvia let out a low wail at the sight, the two men oblivious to her despair.  This was not how it was supposed to go!  She was supposed to be Gray-sama’s forever, and now he would be Jellal’s eye candy!  Gray-sama was falling for the wrong blue haired person!

Feeling a tap on her arm, she looked up into the concerned gaze of Erza.

“Hey, Juvia?” she asked.  “Are you alright?”  Then suddenly, Erza froze as well, her pupils increasing to twice their former size.  “Uh… Juvia?  Have your… have your eyes always been so… so _blue_?”  A rush of air left Erza’s lungs as she stared intensely at Juvia.  “They match your hair.  They’re so beautiful, I can’t believe I never noticed before.”

Juvia stared back at the redhead, comprehension dawning on her.

This was not the plan!


End file.
